Rebirth
by pococo
Summary: Primus despaired over his children's fighting, and thus came up with a plan. He would be reborn on earth and help his children stop the war. It just so happens that the human he is reborn as is Harry Potter. HP/? PRIMUS!Harry
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

.

.

.

Primus looked out at space, watching his children fight. Bloodshed, civil war, destruction, things he never wanted for them. With a soft vent of air, he contemplated how best to help his children. The allspark had been thrown to space with him included in the cube—though he was able to be in multiple places in time. He needed a physical body, something to perform the actions needed to help.

His ex-High Lord Protector was in the wrong. And no matter how much he loved all of his children, he knew that Megatron was as evil as any mech could ever be.

He knew that the cube, and himself included, had landed on a planet with sentient life. Perhaps one day he will take the form of one of the creatures of this planet, and when that happens help his children once and for all.

It was as good of a plan as any, and Primus dreamed of those days he'd be able to.

And so, Primus sat and waited till the day he could help his children.

.

.

.

He doesn't know when exactly he decided to take the form of a human. All he knew is that he knows it is the right time. He acknowledged that he had to have a body that had what some humans called magic. The body would not be able to handle his powers if it didn't have a conduit for it. Magic was the easiest way to go (though, Primus mused, he could also have taken the body of a psychic or a magical creature of some kind.)

Discovering a young wizarding couple who's fetus would end up dying before its birth, and thus did not have a spark (or rather soul as humans would call it) he decided to take the body as his own, and allow the couple to keep their child. His body would not remember who he was, at least not until he was older and able to handle the information stored within his spark.

Nestling down deep into the body of the young child, Primus slept until the time he would wake up.

.

.

.

Lily and James Potter knew their son, Harry, was different. For one, a couple months after he was born his normal baby blue eyes changed color. Now this wouldn't be so shocking if they didn't change to _gold_. An unnatural color, that even James, with knowing which magical creatures were in his bloodline, was confused about. Gold was an unheard from color, the closest being Amber, which was the color of werewolves.

Another weird thing was that ever since they had bought the child toys meant to stimulate building and logic he completed them quickly, too quickly to me natural. Lily speculated that their child might be a genius.

Harry also almost seemed to be talking, or rather baby talking, with what little electronics they had around their house as if he could understand them.

Despite all these weird happenings going on, they loved their son all the same, especially after the almost miscarriage. Their son was their son, and they'd love him no matter who or what he was.

It was too bad that they would not be able to show that love to him, after October 31st.

As it were, destiny had a way of working. Had the body of young Harry Potter kept its original soul, he would have grown up to be one of the most powerful wizards of his day going on to be the Master of Death, thus his body even so young was destined for greatness. Primus did not factors this in, believing that the body would not be able to handle the information so young and readily.

So when Voldemort came to his house that late October night, and when he was hit with the killing curse, something triggered in him. A golden shield of light, filled with numbers and codes, blocked the curse. But the backlash of using such power caused the child to begin his transformation.

And thus, Primus—live giver of Cybertron—was born anew.

* * *

**AN: **idk if I'm going to continue this story if it gets enough attention I'm willing too. But here is the prologue.

Harry Potter as a reborn Primus. This circumstance is a little different. Primus as a god is able to be in multiple places as once, thus he exists as himself, his mech self, but also as Harry and his human self. Harry as Primus has the power to give life to electronics so expect some oc children. Also I'm going to try and NOT make this an OP harry as basically Harry IS his own person not just Primus. Primus is like a being in the back of his mind basically lol.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

.

.

.

Harry Potter was a weird child.

Ever since he came into the care of his relatives on November 1st, he had always been doing… weird things, at least according to his Aunt and Uncle that is. Petunia and Vernon Dursley were very content to let bygones be bygones. At his Aunt's current age she was mature enough to understand that how she acted towards her sister was childish and wrong.

She _loved_ her sister, and mourned her death for weeks after she found out even. When she found her nephew on her doorstep—her door step of all places like he's just a bottle of milk the milkman left!—she immediately set him down in her darling Dudley's crib with his cousin. But the baby had woken up, as if spooked at something and just _stared_ at her with eerie golden eyes that seemed to see more then she would ever hope.

But it was _okay_ this was her nephew. She would make sure to treat him _right_. She made Vernon buy another crib to assemble in Dudley's room, another high chair, and other essentials, no matter how much her husband protested about it. This was a _child_ not an animal they could just let sleep anywhere.

The child was certainly… different though. He didn't really experience many incidents of accidental magic, the only significant one being turning one of his toys (a play cash register that made sounds) into… a robot. A real life honest to god robot that he liked to talk to in a way that the robot _obviously_ understood but she didn't.

He told her his name for PayPay, Pay2 for short. She… tolerated it.

Harry was very quiet too, not speaking unless spoken to or to Pay2. He was also incredibly smart. He was speaking in full comprehendible sentences at 2 years old. And had perfect memory recall and would ask questions on how things worked.

Petunia loved her nephew, he was the only thing left of her sister. But he was too _much_ to handle some times.

So when her nephew came up to her one day at three years old, telling her that he didn't belong here and was needed somewhere else, she didn't debate it. He had given her a smile with an all knowing look on his face, shifting around in his heavy winter coat.

"Thank you Petunia Rose Dursley for all you have done for me." He had then turned to Pay2, chirped something in that odd language of his and then with a crack like a whip he was gone, leaving Petunia to sigh.

She had when Vernon came home spun a story of how Harry sneaked out of the house, and was now lost. They had submitted a missing persons report, but she knew deep down that she will not see her Nephew for a long time. She only hoped she was doing the right thing.

.

.

.

"_Are you sure you are doing the right thing, creator?_" PayPay, the fisher price cash register bot, questioned as he shivered at the cold that seeped through his plastic armor (he really wanted an upgrade to his plating plastic was so… embarrassing.)

"_Hush, Pay2. This is needed. I have sensed… one of our brethren here. It would be best to stay in Cybertronian hands anyway." _Harry sighed, opening his coat a little to allow his Childe to wrap his servos around him to gain his body heat. Pay2 was a surprise when he was created. To Harry he hadn't planned on creating any new pure children here on Earth. So when he was 2 and had accidently let some his powers flow through the toy, more plastic then machine the little bot was created. Harry despaired though. Pay2 had a large spark yes, but not enough metal to encase it. He was so so fragile and Harry constantly worried for this new pure child's spark.

He needed to find a Cybertronian to fix Pay2 a real armor. He didn't want his child to die. He wouldn't be able to stand it.

It was partial for that reason that he had left the safety of his human relative's home.

Harry was Primus, and Primus was Harry. They were one and the same, and yet not. Harry could, through Primus sense the spark of a Bot somewhere south, near the poles of this planet, slumbering. And so he put himself in the heaviest toddler winter suit he owned and informed his aunt that he was leaving, he owed that to her at the very least.

Apparating was different. He couldn't remotely remember his parents doing it a couple times before they were forced to go into hiding. It was alike to the warping technology some Seeker's were created with, and Primus as the **First** had every programing that ever was and ever will be in his head. He just needed to translate that Warp coding into something remotely human, or rather Wizard-like.

Harry sighed, moving his body a little to generate some heat for himself. Looking out at the ice shelves, his golden eyes looked upwards to avoid a little of the glare of the sun reflecting on the ice crystals of the ice and snow.

Just what was he thinking? In this body he was all but _three years old. _He was a sparkling, one who would, if he was born Cybertronian, still be inside his Creators carrier hold, hidden away until he got his second frames and was more guarded.

But still, he needed to do this; he needed to save the others.

And so, Harry trudged on, his young sparkling and childe snoozing under his jacket. He had passed by many different animals, ones he had never even _seen_ before and it took all his concentration to not give in to human childish needs, he knew these animals were also dangerous. Though more times than not some bird animals came up to him curiously, he believed them to be called penguins.

Harry sighed as the sun started to set. He knew he needed to find what he was looking for faster, as the temperature would only drop lower as the sun set and night started to sink in.

"_Are we there yet, creator?"_ Pay2's voice called out slightly muffled from the barrier of his jacket.

"_No, my child, I have not found them yet…"_ Harry was starting to think this was a bust, after all even if he _did _wake the Cybertronian up there was no guarantee that the other would take him in or have a way to get them out of here.

_Just what was I thinking indeed_; Harry couldn't help but morosely think to himself, before taking another step forward and stopping dead in his tracks.

"_I… do you feel that Pay2?"_ He breathlessly let out and the small transformer poked his head out a little.

"_Kind of…"_

"_He's close!"_ Harry suddenly cheered as he smiled brightly running on stubby child legs as he reached a blocked on ice that was reflecting different colors to what would normally be found reflecting from the ice. Harry was very thankful no one had found him before he had.

Placing a hand on the ice, Harry willed some of his 'Magic' to seep through the ice and dissolve it. Harry watched in ever growing fascination as the heat radiating from his hands was filled with thousands upon thousands of tiny little codes, some he recognized as the code to create the plasma shots from plasma cannons.

As the ice melted he watched as the older Transformer came into view and to Harry he was one of the most beautiful he could remember seeing.

_Skyfire… a Seeker… and a scientist. Perhaps I did choose right. I can only hope though that he is up for transforming into his alt-mode and taking me in…_ Harry mused as looked up at the others dim optics. Once the ice was gone, he placed a hand on the others pede infusing some of his essence into it to help reboot the other up.

He smiled as the others servos open and close and started to move around a bit. And then, the others helm lifted up and his optics booted up a bright blue color.

Harry Potter smiled.

* * *

**AN:** here is the first chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. This is also crossposted on my AO3 account as well. I might try to update every week though I might get busy some times.

PayPay is the first of a couple OC!Transformers. Though he may act maturish make no mistake he is just a baby sparkling. He will be getting a metal armor soon though and hopefully transform into an ACTUAL cash register *snicker*


End file.
